


Mark My Words

by Anyia



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyia/pseuds/Anyia
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner shuts down Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider's request to remove Nathanos Marris from the Farstriders.





	Mark My Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old piece of work, dredged up from a roleplaying blog. This work is turning 10 years old this year, so I thought I'd share it here. I was always curious as to how Kael and Sylvanas discussed the matter of Nathanos Marris. Was it through a bunch of angry letters? Or through an actual discussion in person? I like to think it started as an informal discussion that eventually turned into an angry exchange of formal letters.
> 
> I may have also written this as a sort-of prelude to my other fic, "A Familiar Dance". :p

“Ranger-General, a moment?”

Fifteen rangers were training under me that day. They all lowered their bows with confused looks on their faces, and abruptly dropped down on their knees upon seeing our guest. I called out to them and ordered them to continue practicing. A long pause followed my order, but they reluctantly stood and obeyed. I turned to greet our surprise visitor with a low bow and a respectful smile.

“To what do I owe this pleasant interruption, Prince Kael’thas?”

“Lady Windrunner,” he said, a practiced half-smile gracing his lips. “My father believed it fit that I come and… observe the Farstriders’ activities.”

I nodded. “I see. Then you’ve come just in time. We’ve just begun some archery drills with the newest members of the order.”

The young prince said nothing, looking over the row of Farstriders firing at targets several yards away. His eyes visibly widened as he sucked in a hissing breath upon spotting the very last ranger in the row.

“Lady Windrunner,” he scoffed, “You cannot be serious about  _that_  being one of our rangers.”

I eyed the ranger calmly.  “Of course I’m serious, your highness. He’s the most skilled ranger in this group, and one of the best pupils I have ever had.”

“But he’s human.”

I ignored him. “His name is Nathanos Marris, your highness. He’s a superb archer, outclassing even some of our veterans. He’s excellent at close-range combat, and has exemplary beast mastery skills–”

And then the prince practically spat the words out for all to hear. “ _But he’s human._ ”

The awkward silence that followed was shattered by the loud  _twang_  of a taut bowstring breaking. Nathanos’. He grit his teeth, bowed swiftly in my direction, and hurriedly strode off to replace the string. The other Farstriders began whispering among themselves, some obviously irritated by the interruption, and the others snickering at Nathanos’ retreat.

It was only then that I truly realized that I was alone in my decision to allow Nathanos into the corps.

“I don’t see any other broken bowstrings there,” I bellowed. “Get back to practice!” As the remaining rangers hurriedly resumed their activity, I turned back to the young prince, who had a barely visible smirk on his face.

“Seeing that even the other rangers are none too pleased to be working alongside this  _human_ ,” said the prince, with all his arrogant air, “I  _humbly_ propose that you relieve him of his position.”

“And I humbly  _refuse_ , your highness.”

The prince looked as though he had been slapped. “Surely there are quel’dorei who are more capable than–”

“There are but a scant few who are more capable than Nathanos Marris, your highness, and they’re all part of the corps.”

“Then as your prince, I  _order_  you to–”

By then I could feel my anger reaching its breaking point. “Even if you order me to do so, I will deny you. You shame your father’s name with your outright lack of tolerance toward other races, your highness.”

The prince opened his mouth, but appeared to think the better of it and shut it again. Then he nodded and left without another word.

A few days later, I received a formal letter “requesting” that Nathanos be removed from the corps. I immediately sent a response and awaited further arguments from Kael, but the issue was eventually dropped. I don’t know if my words had moved the prince, or if King Anasterian had said something to his son… but Kael matured over time and eventually learned to respect humans – even going so far as to fall in love with one. Regardless, Nathanos remained with us, eventually gaining the respect of most of his comrades and becoming the first – and last –  _human_  ranger lord.

* * *

 

> _**[Quel'Thalas Registry](https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Quel%27Thalas_Registry) ** _
> 
> _**Entry Date:** Unknown._
> 
> _**Name:**  Nathanos Marris, Human Ranger Lord of Lordaeron._
> 
> _**Entry:** _
> 
> _Kael'thas Sunstrider's dissention in regards to my decision to allow Nathanos Marris into the order is noted. It should also be noted that Nathanos - although a human - is one of the most gifted rangers I have ever had the pleasure of training._
> 
> _For millennia we have isolated ourselves from outsiders. I will be the first among us to admit that mistakes were made in the past. Humans should never have been exposed to magic. I will not deny this but I will not condemn us to this guarded existance for the blunders of our predecessors. There is much that a coexistance between the Quel'dorei and other races of the world can bring. We must practice tolerance._
> 
> _It is with these words, then, that I deny Kael's request in regards to Nathanos Marris. He will prove to be an invaluable ally. Mark my words._
> 
>   
>  _Signed,_  
>  _Sylvanas Windrunner_  
>  _Ranger General of Silvermoon_


End file.
